skywalkersoloclanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zitate: X-Wing (englisch)
Rogue Squadron “You are most kind, General.” “Spoken with General Solo’s degree of sarcasm, I believe.” You like mixing it up in battle the same as I do, but you work with the big ships while I like the fast ones.p> “you’re making meters out of microns here.” What you can expect of the future is this: endless amounts of boredom and routine punctuated by moments of sheer terror. Corran smiled. “Besides, you don’t need to work to be beautiful, Rhys.” “Sure. Just you remember that when I turn your X-wing into slag.” “Oh, I hope you would not do that, Mistress Ynr.” A plaintive tone warbled through Emtrey’s words and his arms flailed. “The forms I would have to fill out, the court-martial and requisitions for new parts-the work would be endless.” “Easy, Emtrey, I was joking.” “As long as that means I get to bring justice to a bunch of Imperial pilots, I’m all for it.” I’m going to have to talk to Luke and find out how he puts up with his 3PO unit-wait, that won’t work. I don’t have a sister around here to foist the droid off on. Because objects with mass - stars, black holes, planets, and Imperial Interdictor-class cruisers - exerted influence over hyperspace, they had to be navigated around. “We didn’t lose anyone?” “Are you complaining, Nine?” “No, sir, Commander, not at all. It’s just …” “Yes, Nine?” “This is Rogue Squadron. I thought most of the pilots didn’t survive Rogue missions.” “That was when there was still an Emperor, Nine.” Ooryl handed the Shistavanen wolfman a carbine. “You know how to use this?” Shiel’s whispered laugh sounded like a growl. “Death marks don’t come with the rain.” “How are you doing, Mr. Horn?” “Parts of me don’t hurt that much.” General Salm will have arrived by then.” “If I’d known I could look forward to a dressing down by him, I’d have let the stormtroopers shoot me.” “Yes, he can have that effect, can’t he?” “That’s nothing. Back home in Beggar’s Canyon …” The youth’s voice trailed off as Wedge raised an eyebrow in his direction. “I don’t think any pilot from Tatooine ever found a mission tough, especially when it involves racing through a canyon.” “Mr. Darklighter, this isn’t Beggar’s Canyon …” “I know, sir. It’s bigger and this won’t be for fun.” “If it was easy, it wouldn’t be a Rogue Squadron mission.” “And if it wasn’t given to Rogue Squadron,” Bror added, “it would have no chance of being accomplished.” “If ego could power shields, you’d be invincible.” Mirax and Corran? Perhaps opposites do attract. It struck him that their attraction to each other seemed as improbable as that of Princess Leia to Han Solo. The thought caused a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. If they have as many ups and downs as those two… . “You’re saying, Commander, we’re getting another shot at the squints who escaped us last time?” I was under the impression we were the ones who escaped last time Nine, don’t feel you have to be a hero.” “Have to be? I’m a Rogue. I thought hero came with the territory.” repeat, is your hyperdrive still operational?” He recognized the voice. “Mirax?” “Yeah. You ready to get smuggled out of here?” Weges Gamble The woman at Mon Mothma’s right hand stood. Though she wore a pale green gown gathered loosely at the waist with a silver belt, Wedge couldn’t help but see Princess Leia ready for battle, the way he had seen her so many times before. It struck him as odd that a martial image could so easily replace the elegant vision before him, but he was reading the fight in her eyes and the fire in her spirit. Those qualities had made her one of the Rebellion’s most respected leaders, and clearly sustained her in her governmental activities. “Highness.” Leia smiled at him. “Wedge, please, not so formal. We’ve known each other for too long to stand on ceremony.” “You’ve gone from being the youngest person ever to be elected to the Imperial Senate to the fusion reactor for the whole Rebellion. Mon Mothma may lead us, and Admiral Ackbar may fight for us, but you’re the one who keeps all the disparate parts of the New Republic working together. How you do that, I can’t even begin to guess.” “Keeping Han and Luke out of trouble has often been far more easy, to be certain. “So, Wedge Antilles, any prospects on the horizon for you contributing to the Rebellion’s next generation?” “Me? I have all the children I need in my squadron.” Now what about you and Han?” “We’re happy, when we get to see each other. It’s kind of rough on a woman to finally admit you love someone and then have him frozen in carbonite for the better part of a year. Then again, during that time he didn’t find little ways to irritate me.” “That’s his nature, though-he’s chaos incarnate.” Wedge smiled. “Han Solo, you have to love him …” “… or freeze him in carbonite, I know.” “And, Captain?” “Yes, Nine?” “Impressive flying out there. Welcome to Rogue Squadron. You’re definitely one of us.” “Thanks, Nine. It’s nice to be home.” “If you need someone to do the hauling, I’m in, free of charge.” Corran smiled. “But we won’t tell your father you’re working with a Horn on such a thing.” “No, I like him alive too much to shock him with that news.” “Luke doesn’t seem to mind his replacement hand-it must be that Jedi training.” I had been told you were important, but I didn’t realize. I remember your face from some early Imperial warrants. You’re Wedge Antilles, right?” Wedge nodded. “You saw Imperial warrants with my picture on them?” “They had limited circulation-the Diktat might have been with the Empire, but not so all Corellians.” She extended her hand to Wedge. “I’m Iella Wessiri. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Iella Wessiri? Why is that name familiar? Wedge shook her hand and let her introduce herself to Pash Cracken-eliciting another blush-while he thought about her name. Then it came to him. That’s what Corran’s human partner was called. “You saw the Imperial warrants when you were with CorSec.” Iella blinked, then nodded slowly. “They must have given you a thorough briefing.” “Not really, but I have heard of you.” He shrugged. “I can’t say from where, of course.” She shook her head. “No, of course not.” “What I can say is this”-Wedge smiled-“what I have heard makes me think this mission’s smooth start should extend yet further and give us a chance to accomplish everything we set out to do.” Think of it like Mos Eisley, but uglier, nastier, and less hospitable.” Worse than Mos Eisley? Gavin blinked. “Is that possible?” “Your sense of humor is attractive as well, except when you use it as a shield.” “Sorry.” Krytos Trap “And if they don’t?” Tycho cracked a smile. “You figured out a plan to take Coruscant away from the Empire. Springing a friend from prison shouldn’t be that hard for you to manage.” “And keep that promise, or I talk your father into com-ing out of retirement by telling him you’re moping over the death of his worst enemy’s son.” “Oh, Wedge, that’s cruel.” It is good to have normal people here to ease me back.” Wedge coughed lightly into his hand. “I don’t think you’ll find my life normal at all.” Iella laughed politely. “Nor mine.” “Having a hobby will likely speed your recovery.” “A hobby, very good.” “This man’s hobby is going to be my nightmare.” . “I never said impossible, I just said it hadn’t been done successfully.” Corran laughed quietly. “I’m with Rogue Squadron. Impossible is our stock in trade, and success is what we deliver.” Jan slapped him on the shoulder. “Now I’m thinking it’s a pity I didn’t know your grandfather. With a grandson like you, I’m sure we would have gotten along famously.” Winning this trial is merely impossible, and we’re Rogues. We’ll get it done.” Tycho sighed. “Or die trying.” Who is he saying this witness is?” Before Emtrey could answer, a man spoke from the court’s open doorway. “Begging your pardon, Admiral, 1 think Whistler intends for me to be called as a witness.” Ackbar’s barbels twitched. From the black depths all manner of beasts can swim. “This is impossible.” “It wasn’t easy,” Corran Horn smiled, “but as for impossible, Admiral, you know impossible is what Rogue Squadron does best of all.” “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Tycho nodded. “If I had Rogue Squadron on my tail, I’d be running, too, even in a Super Star Destroyer.” “As stars live and die! I didn’t think you’d be here, Luke.” The tow-headed Jedi Knight enfolded Wedge’s hand in a firm grip, then he pulled Wedge forward into a backslapping hug. “I wouldn’t have missed it for all the Tibanna gas on Bespin. I was a bit late because, quite frankly, the Jedi exhibits your man found in the Galactic Museum are, well, absorbing. Luke. I believe you know Winter?” The Jedi Knight nodded and offered Winter his hand. “My sister’s friend and confidant? We are well acquainted. It seems I speak with her more than I do Leia, especially with my sister off on her embassy to Hapes. “I’m strictly transport, sir, Qlaern did the hard work.” Luke shot a glance back at Wedge. “A Corellian smuggler without an attitude?” “You might as well accept the Jedi’s offer because your unit can do nothing on Thyferra. Rogue Squadron has other duties now.” Corran arched an eyebrow at the Bothan. “Okay, I quit.” The fur on the back of Fey’lya’s neck rose like a rocket. “You cannot. Antilles, talk sense into him.” Wedge snorted. “l’ve heard sense, and it’s coming from him.” “You’re a Bothan. You cannot.” “I’m a Rogue. It is done.” The Bacta War “You know, if you keep hanging around with me, you’re going to get into a lot of trouble.” “Trouble?” Mirax batted her brown eyes. “Whatever do you mean, Lieutenant Horn?” “Well, I precipitated the mass resignation of the New Republic’s most celebrated fighter squadron and vowed that we’d liberate Thyferra from Ysanne Isard’s clutches. “You know, if you keep hanging around with me, you’re going to get into a lot of trouble.” “Trouble?” Mirax batted her brown eyes. “Whatever do you mean, Lieutenant Horn?” “Well, I precipitated the mass resignation of the New Republic’s most celebrated fighter squadron and vowed that we’d liberate Thyferra from Ysanne Isard’s clutches. So far, toward that end, we have a squadron’s worth of pilots, my X-wing, and if you’re really in this with us, your freighter.” Mirax smiled. “Versus three Imperial Star Destroyers and a Super Star Destroyer, not to mention any sort of Thyferran military forces that might oppose us.” Corran nodded. “Right.” Mirax’s grin broadened. “Okay, so get to the trouble part.” “Mirax, be serious.” “I am. You forget, dear heart, that it was an X-wing and a freighter that lit up the first Death Star.” “This is a little bit different.” “Not really.” As bright as you might be, Corran Horn, this is not an hour when you do your best work.” Corran raised an eyebrow. “I seem to recall you singing a different tune last evening about this time.” “At that time you weren’t concerned with Ysanne Isard, you were concerned with me.” “Ah, and that makes the difference?” “From my perspective, you bet.” think you’re more concerned that it would provide Isard with a single target to hit when she comes after us, which she will. It minimizes collateral damage.” “Unless you’re living beneath us.” “True.” It’s backward enough that most folks there don’t even realize the Old Republic has fallen.” Tycho smiled. “And they’re wondering why nothing new is being shipped from Alderaan.” “He never hurt anyone, Corran, never.” “I don’t imagine Kirtan Loor would agree, but I’ll concede the point.” “Gavin, this is where you’re supposed to tell us that unseating her isn’t tough and relate the whole thing to varminting on Tatooine.” Gavin blanched. “I didn’t hear anyone mention a trench or canyon or womp rats. Taking a planet is beyond me.” Do you know who you’re talking to? That’s Mirax, Mirax Terrik.” The Devaronian’s grayish skin lightened appreciably, and the Rodian paled to a new-shoot green. “Terrik? As in Booster Terrik?” Mirax smiled. The bartender nodded as he pulled their drinks from the bar. “Now you’re thinking. She’s his daughter. Now’s the part where you apologize to her or the Jawas continue measuring you for luggage for your final jump.” He “You’ve really only seen the kind, sensitive side of me.” “I seem to recall you burning down a stormtrooper on a speeder bike on Coruscant.” “Oh, yes, I guess there was that, wasn’t there?” “Have you sent your father a message letting him know that you’ve developed an affection for the son of his nemesis.” ” ‘Developed an affection,’ have I?” Mirax toyed with the holdout blaster. “I thought we were a bit beyond that stage.” “How come that scared people at the bar, and this guy laughs?” “It worked on the people at the bar because they’re afraid of my father.” Mirax smiled sheepishly at him. “And what’s wrong with this clown?” “Well, Corran,” she winced, “he is my father.” I came from a small family, so this is rather overwhelming.” “I came from a big family, and it’s overwhelming.” “Surplussed out? Our stuff was sold as surplus?” “Broken surplus. It was missing parts.” “Such as?” “PL-Is” Wedge frowned. “PL-Is? I’ve never heard of them.” Tycho shook his head. “That’s the designation for pilot.” “I would have hoped, though, you would have found a way to protect her from the likes of Horn there.” Wedge gently dug an elbow in the man’s ribs. “First, if you can’t control your daughter, how can be expected to control her? Second, just as I told her, Corran isn’t his father. He’s one of the best men I know.”p> “I was thinking of sending a gift.” Corran returned the smile. “Ah, but how does one gift wrap a bomb?” “Bomb?” Mirax shook her head. “Nope, too quick. I want her to linger.” “Remind me never to make you angry.” She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. “You’ll never do that, love … at least not more than once.” “Don’t get yourself killed.” “What, and make your father’s day. Not going to happen.” “I can’t tell you how good you feel. I was afraid you’d not make it.” “And give your father the satisfaction?” She laughed lightly. “I’ll tell him that the Horn tenacity is, in fact, good for something.” “Yet one more time you’ve had to watch me bobbing in bacta.” Iella smiled. “As long as you keep coming out whole, hale, and hearty, I don’t mind.” cure annoying personality traits.” Iella shrugged. “Congenital defect, I’m afraid. Corran’s always been competitive and contrary.” Corran gave Iella a hard stare. “I always got along with you.” “Because you knew you’d lose if we ever went head to head where our skills overlap.” Mirax glanced over at Iella. “Too bad the bacta can’t cure annoying personality traits.” Iella shrugged. “Congenital defect, I’m afraid. Corran’s always been competitive and contrary.” Corran gave Iella a hard stare. “I always got along with you.” “Because you knew you’d lose if we ever went head to head where our skills overlap.” As stunning as they were as pilots, their ability to separate other gamblers from their credits was so remarkable that two of the ships in the Rogues’ growing collection of freighters had joined the fleet to pay off bad debts. No matter how good or bad their commanders are, they can overwhelm us.” Corran smiled. “With targets.” “Yes, but targets that shoot back.” “You remembered all that and figured it all out?” Mirax laughed. “Winter has a holographic memory. She remembers everything she sees, hears, or experiences, including that dumb look you’re giving her.” “You think real stormies would raid a jungle village wearing white?” Iella hesitated. “But on Endor, in the forest there, reports I heard …” “Trust me, Iella, they learned from that mistake. Getting drubbed by a Wookiee and a bunch of Ewoks convinced them to institute some reforms.” And you should be smart enough to know Booster doesn’t have a problem with you because you were Hal Horn’s son— he’s got the same problem with you that every father ever had with any man romancing his daughter. She’s the best thing that ever happened to him.” Corran nodded. “She’s the best thing that ever happened to me, too.” “Right, which means the two of you have more in common than either one of you would admit. You know, the Imps on Coruscant. used to call two Corellians together a conspiracy. Three they’d call a fight.” “More fools they, then.” Corran smiled. “Any Corellian knows three of us together is a victory. It’s time we remind Iceheart and the rest of Imp holdovers of that very fact.” “Are you sure about this? Don’t you want to talk to Iella about it?” “She’d tell me I’ve been an idiot for not asking you to marry me sooner. She and Diric were as close as any two people I’ve ever seen; and despite the pain she’s been through, I don’t think she’d have surrendered one moment of their happiness together to make her feel better. For as long as I’ve known her she’s had a habit of predicting how many weeks my relationships would last, and she was always on target. With us, no prediction.” “Always did think she was smart.” Mirax held her right hand up. “One last thing, Corran: You realize that I’m not walking away from my lifestyle or my father. The Mirax Terrik you get is the Mirax Terrik you know.” “I think your father and I have an understanding, but even if we didn’t, you’d be worth it. Realize I’m not going to change either.” “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” “Do you think our children will look like him?” “Better him than your father.” They both laughed. “At least for the boys, that is. If our daughters look like their mother, I’ll be as pleased as possible “Isard does appear to be dancing to the tune Wedge has called.” Elscol shrugged. “I just hope Wedge can pay the synthesizer jockey when the bill comes due.” “He took Coruscant. Freeing this rock isn’t going to be that much tougher.” “Yes, but Isard wanted the New Republic to have Coruscant. She’s being a bit more possessive about Thyferra.” “True.” “This is Captain Joak Drysso of the Lusankya. Your fighters have deserted you.” “I sent the fighters off to play with something more their size.” The tall man’s hologram posted its fists on its hips. “I’m Booster Terrik, and this is my station. Your rate of closure puts you five minutes out from your preferred range for this sort of operation. I’ll give you those five minutes before I destroy your ship.” “You’re rather bold, Terrik, for having a station with minimal shields, a half-dozen laser cannons, and ten turbolaser batteries.” Terrik’s image laughed. “We’ve made some modifications to the station.” “The Rogues pulled him off Kessel. We can always dump him back there. No deals, only justice.” Elscol laughed aloud. “You know, you keep this up and you might convince me there’s more to do with unreconstructed Imperials than kill them.” “Damage reports!” Waroen was first. “Ventral shields, down; dorsal shields, down; bow shields, down; starboard and port shields, down.” “You mean to tell me I only have aft shields?” Another explosion shook the ship. “Not anymore, sir.” “Ace Lead to Rogue Leader. Mind if we crash your party, Wedge?” “Pash Cracken? Where in the Emperor’s dark heart did you come from?” “Booster’s flagship. “I need you to talk some sense to Booster Terrik.” Corran immediately raised his hands. “Got a Death Star you want killed instead?” Stick to flying, Horn, because that idea was really dumb.” Mirax slapped her father on the arm. “Don’t speak to my fiance like that.” “What?!” Booster’s jaw dropped. “No, that’s impossible.” Corran raised an eyebrow. “Mirax, I’m not sure this was the best time to mention that.” “You’re talking sense, Karrde. This scares me.” “Booster and I agree on something.” Corran narrowed his eyes at Karrde. “Where’s this going?” “How far away from here can we get in two hours?” “Not far enough, I’m afraid.” “I’m not looking forward to this discussion of our engagement.” “My father may growl like a rancor, but his claws aren’t that sharp.” “Oh, that makes me feel lots better. He’ll be insufferable for the period of our engagement, you know.” “Agreed.” She took his hands into hers. “However, I think I know a way to deflect him.” “How?” “You’ll see.” Mirax stood and pulled him up out of his chair. “Come with me, love, and all shall be made clear to you.” As you will recall, the Lusankya was surrendered to me, making me its de facto captain. In my capacity as such, with Tycho and Iella present as witnesses, I had the pleasure of marrying Mirax and Corran.” “What!” Booster’s shout accompanied an immediate reddening of his face. Wedge held his hands up. “Take it easy, Booster. They plan another, more formal ceremony we all can attend back on Coruscant, but they figured that if you were going to be upset with them for getting engaged, they might as well save themselves that aggravation and just have you mad at them for being married.” “I’m not upset about that, Wedge. I was upset when I thought she was marrying someone from CorSec.” Mirax’s father smiled. “Now he’s part of Rogue Squadron again, so I have no complaints.” “Right.” “Then the red in your face and the anger in your voice wasn’t because of us?” “You CorSec people always think it’s about you.” Booster shook his head, then jerked a thumb at Karrde. “He bet me a million credits that you’d go and do exactly what you did, and he even conned me into giving him odds.” Wedge laughed. “Corran, Mirax, I think that’s going to be a major bone of contention for the future.” “One he’s going to worry like a hungry nek.” Corran Mirax’s left hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Not too steep a price to pay, though.” “Ha,” Mirax snickered, “serves him right for betting against us.” Wraith Squadron “I should never listen to you.” “No, you shouldn’t.” “Even Leia finally realized that you’re a liar.” “Well, she’s right.” “She always is. But if you ever tell her I said that-“ “I’ll be vaped for sure. I know.” “So here I am stark naked, locked out of my quarters, running around the corridors looking for a towel, a rag, anything, and I turn a corner and bump right into the executive officer. He has about the same sense of humor as a Wookiee with a rash. So I throw my best salute and say, ‘Major, I regret to report only partial success with the Personal Cloaking Device.”’ The others burst out in laughter. Even Donos, slowly stirring some sweetener into his cup of caf, managed a faint smile. Falynn asked, “So, what did he do?” “He turned out to be all right. He made me hold salute for a while, looked me over, returned my salute, and said, ‘It’s obvious this project was a failure. I suggest you go and cover up its shortcomings.’ So I did.” “Wes?” “Here.” “They’re doing it to me again.” “That’s right.” “I haven’t reached my thirtieth birthday, Wes. And once again I feel like the conservative old man in charge of a new generation of insane young pilots. “ “That about sums it up.” “Thanks for the moral support, Wes.”II Its mission is to lay mines, Empion mines, a type I’m not familiar with-“ “Ask Kell about them. I think I had him redesign them in his head earlier today.” “That’s our former ceiling decoration, Captain Zurel Darillian. He apparently kept the ship’s log in full holo.” “What an ego.” Kell shook his head. “That must take up massive storage.” Face said, “The ego or the graphics?” My commanders were afraid of putting me in the line of fire, for fear that I’d be killed… and that you’d blame them.” The admiral rolled his eyes in different directions. “That is preposterous. General Cracken’s son Pash has been in the path of danger since he joined the military. He even flew with Rogue Squadron, hardly the safest place in our armed forces.” I recommend you keep the hat. That really completes the image of an Agamaran stereotype with no taste and no sense.” “I wish I didn’t agree with you.” “Yub, yub, Commander.” Donos looked mournfully at his outfit: a shirt with thin red and green horizontal stripes and shorts with black and white vertical stripes. “Sir, permission to kill Face?” “Granted. But keep your hat, like Face says.” your Hawkbat shuttles are. Bunker Twenty-two Aleph. I marked their location in case Kell wanted to blow them up or something.” “I don’t have to blow up everything I see. I just like to.” marked their location in case Kell wanted to blow them up or something.” “I don’t have to blow up everything I see. I just like to.” “Cubber, I want you to repaint all the X-wings with Rogue Squadron’s colors.” The mechanic looked unhappy. “If there’s anything I hate worse than redoing a bad job-“ “It’s redoing a good one. I know. And it gets worse, because immediately after the mission, you’ll have to strip all that paint and reapply the Wraith Squadron colors.” Wedge shrugged. “Or we can let Grinder do the repainting and put you in his cockpit for the mission.” “No, thanks. I’ll paint.” Can you handle that, Captain Tabanne?” She gave him a look made up of amusement and scorn. “I hope that was a rhetorical question, Commander.” “You owe a drink to Rogue Two, son.” “Drink, hell, I’ll buy you a distillery!” There were fewer of the TIEs this time around. Much of that was Rogue Squadron’s fault; he’d never seen such coordinated skill, such squadron-wide competence in dogfighting, as the Rogues had demonstrated while eating away at the TIE fighters’ numbers. Iron Fist You are still in danger.” Wedge smiled. “Admiral, that’s the story of my life.” “I have transmitted them to your datapad. I think you will find them to your liking; they play to the, how should I put it, improvisational strengths of your new squadron.” Wedge smiled. “Those improvisational strengths are beginning to give me gray hairs, Admiral. But thank you in spite of that.” Phanan, Face, still Seven and Eight. I’d hate to break up the best comedy team this side of the janitor’s closet.” “I love an understanding commander,” Phanan said. “Know where I can get one?” Solo Command Isard's Revange Starfighters of Adumar The Farlander Paper Kategorie:Star Wars-Bücher Kategorie:Zitate